


Under the Waves

by LogantheCrazy123



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Drowning, Masturbation, Other, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogantheCrazy123/pseuds/LogantheCrazy123
Summary: Logan, an OC of mine, and his friend, Mannen, another OC, go to the beach and relax... But Logan decides to take a deep swim, and do... other things beneath the surface. How will it turn out? Read to find out! ;P(Logan and Mannen belong to me, and Amari belongs to CF1994 on Deviantart/Discord!)





	Under the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is actually a remake of /another/ story I made. It was one of my first ones, where I wasn't too good at writing drowning scenarios. Now, I've gotten a bit better.
> 
> I also kind of ruined the ending for that one.

The waves crashed into the tide. A once white top-hatted, white tuxedo-clad man was underneath an umbrella that his once green vest-wearing friend brought. 

"Ahh, this is the life, isn't it, Mannen~?" The now blue and red swimming trunk wearing Logan smiles. His skinny, yet well-toned chest was exposed, as well as his usually covered jet black hair.

His friend, Mannen, was wearing camo swimming trunks, and his chest was a bit burly for someone so skinny. "Mhm...~ So glad we got Moogle a bird-sitter...~"

For context, Moogle was Mannen's bird. He helped him when Mannen wasn't watching where he was going and nearly fell off a cliff. Moogle saved him, and Moogle became his pet.

Just then, Logan got up, blushing gently, looking away. "I'm... uhhh... gonna go and dive."

Mannen smiles gently. "Okay, you go and do that!"

"Wait!"

Logan stops in his tracks.

Mannen tilts his head. "Do you need a diving buddy?"

Logan blushes intensely. "No, no, I don't need a diving buddy! I-I'm completely, and totally good! If I drown, you can hopefully save me!" He waves his hands around a bit.

Mannen nods, putting some sunglasses on, as he relaxes on a towel. "Okay then...!"

Logan soon nods, going into the water, breathing in through his nose, his chest puffing out, then coming back in with each breath, before he gasps, going underwater.

Fish swam around him, going about their business. There were schools of fish, swimming around to their destinations. Normally, Logan would observe these fish in their natural habitat, but not today. He was feeling horny.

He slips off his blue and red swimming trunks, sitting on them, so they won't go up to the surface. His rather long, girthy cock was exposed, as he soon began jerking himself off, letting out small bubbles.

"Mmbllb...~" He lets out, his legs spreading, as he kept jerking himself off. This was an odd feeling, compared to the times he went underwater in the bathtub. He felt way less cramped and free to do anything he liked.

Logan imagined his girlfriend, Amari, a wildlife researcher with an underwater fetish similar to his. He imagined himself thrusting into her, as she lets out gentle bubbles, as he holds onto her sides, to make sure she doesn't end up floating upwards.

"Flubluckbl...~ Ambaribl...~" He bubbled out, as he kept jerking himself off, his hips bucking a bit out of pleasure. 

Then came a feeling he was all too familiar with, the breathless feeling when he's about to cum. 

He lets out a whole bunch of bubbles all of a sudden, as he kept jerking himself off, his right hand cupped over his dick, as he kept moving it up and down repeatedly. His chest began to heave slightly, as he soon covers his mouth with his left hand, while he lets out little desperate whines and breathless "mmph"s for air. 

Logan kept jerking himself off more, his chest heaving more, as he soon lets out a whole stream of bubbles, soon letting out strands of cum into the water, as he soon lays down in the afterglow.

The afterglow.

Oh god, the afterglow.

He didn't even think about it.

His stomach heaved more, as he tries covering his mouth with both of his hands, as he soon grips his neck, trying to resist breathing in water, as he jumps off the surface of the ocean floor, trying to swim his way up for air.

"Mblorblll! Hlelrpl!" He lets out, as he tries to swim up for air.

Meanwhile, Mannen was still relaxing on the beach, not worrying about a thing.

"I wonder how Logan is doing...? Wonder if he's getting any good pictures of fish... or maybe he's trying to get an octopus for his octopus salad again..."

Logan kept trying to swim up for air, as he flails his arms around, soon letting out all his stale air near the surface, as he breathed in huge amounts of water, as he soon went limp...

"Hey...!"

"Logan, wake up...!"

"Are ya in there?"

Logan soon gasps, blushing gently, as he coughs out some stale water. Next to him was Mannen, and right by him, his girlfriend, Amari, who pulled him into a tight hug.

"Logan, thank goodness! I thought you were going to be a goner!" She smiles gently.

Logan soon scratches the back of his neck. "Ehehehe...~ It's nothing, Amari! I do stuff like this all the time!"

Mannen, however, wasn't happy, as he slapped Logan with a paper fan. "What did you think you were doing down there?! You could have DROWNED! I know you're into that type of stuff, but come on now! At least bring Amari with you!"

Logan soon taps his fingers together, looking away. "S-sorry, Mannen..."

Mannen soon looks away. "And put your trunks back on! I can see your limp spaghetti noodle!"

Logan blushes, covering himself, as he soon put his swimming trunks back on, looking back at Amari. "S-sorry you had to see me like that...!"

Amari blushes, looking away. "No, no, it's fine...! You had to do what you had to do!" She nods. "Boys'll be boys, I guess."

Logan nods. "Yeah, I guess you could say that...!"

The three of them then got up.

"Let's go back to my treehouse...!" Mannen picks up Logan. "Logan might have a cold after all that."

"N-not all water can give you colds, Mannen...!" Logan spoke up.

"Right, sorry... I was a bit too hard on you..."

Amari soon smiles a bit. She honestly loved hanging out with Logan and Mannen. The two of them were kind of like close-knit friends. She then shakes her head, as the three of them soon walk off to the treehouse together...

(THE END)


End file.
